Haruhi the assassin
by sofi cullen
Summary: Okay so this a story of haruhi not being the defenseless, harmless girl everyone thought she is. If you already didn't get the idea from the title, Haruhi is an assassin. Will she be able to keep this from the host club ? Read and find out, while leaving reviews please ! rated T because I am paranoid. and one more thing. I DO NOT OWN OURAN !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** okay so this is my very first story, so if there is anything wrong with the spelling or something point it out to me !. Expect updates weekly and if i plan to update a little later than that I will make an author's note . Constructive criticism is appreciated although no flames please !

INTRODUCTION** ( third person POV )**

"No, no, no, please, please please don't be dead mom I'm begging you". Haruhi sobbed while clutching her mother's cold hand. "Please don't leave me alone wake up mom". when kotoko didn't reply haruhi screamed "**dammit mom wake up**" ! No matter how many times she shook her mom her eyes wouldn't open. Then the realization hit her. Kotoko Fujioka will never open her eyes again. It was a dark stormy night ( i know i am not very original ) in tokyo, japan. haruhi and kotoko fujioka were sent on a level z mission. By the way they are assassins. kotoko thought it was time after 2 and a half years of playing it safe, it was time her daughter had experienced a level z mission. A level z stood for 80% chance of getting killed.

The mission had been quite simple really infiltrate, kill and leave no evidence behind. It was at a terrorist base in japan, which had been most recently been found by japanese intelligence. Haruhi and her mother had been successful in the mission and were heading back to base ,when one of the thugs they had just taken down had just enough life left in him to pick up a gun and aim at kotoko's heart. Haruhi's sobs were very quiet ones. After an hour of that she slowly stood up and started to feel hate, anger, sadness and guilt fill her heart. Sudden hatred had just ran through her as she resisted the urge to scream in fustrasion. She silently vowed to here self that she would find the head of this terrorist base and avenge her mother's death.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1 ( haruhi POV )**

"Why the hell do I have to put up with this anymore ?" I mean seriously they want me to attend ouran as an honor student but give me absolutely no time to study on weekends. I am in a car sent by otoori-san for the meeting, seeing as he is the head of the police force he tends to send me cars for the meetings as he always says i will be late if I come on my own. As the ootori mansion came into view i quickly sat up in a more appropriate way, as i got ready to attend the stupid meeting. Ever since my mother died in middle school i got more focused on studies. Everyone actually thinks that she died when i was little but in reality her death was staged. To let her enemies think that she was dead and so they stopped trying to find her.

"Ah fujioka-san, master otoori is waiting for you in the conference room ". A perky maid said as i stepped out of the car. " Tell otoori-san that i will be there momentarily". " Of course Fujioka-san". The maid happily replied as she ran back to the conference room. Otoori-san had said that this was an emergency meeting and it was mandatory for everyone to attend. That is the only reason why i decided to come, because he never calls for an emergency meeting unless we are in a crisis. I quickly ran down the corridors of the mansion following the maid. Once I reached the conference room I was greeted by otoori-san and a couple of officials. " Now down to business. Haruhi do you remember the level z mission you went on a few years ago ?" Otoori-san asked. " yes" i said, how could i not remember the night my mother died ? " Well we have just recently found that same particular group of terrorists. Apparently their leader has come back into japan and now is the perfect time to strike ". " I would like to volunteer for this mission" I immediately said. " I had a feeling that you would say that Haruhi"chuckled ootori san. "But i must warn you this is a level z mission".

" Understood sir" I replied .I i didn't really care about that right now. All I care about is getting my revenge. "All right then. This mission will take place in two weeks. I shall brief you all about this later. Dismissed'. I quickly stood up and went back to the car. Thinking that my opportunity is finally here, that I can finally put that killer where he belongs. In hell with the devil. Lost in thought I didn't even realize that the car was right outside my house. I quickly bid the driver a good night and went upstairs to my apartment. Tomorrow is a monday. Which means another day with the idiot club. I sighed. Knowing that it was gonna be a long day

My alarm clock went off as i sleepily hit the snooze button. I slowly got up got dressed and got ready to far the day. When I reached school I was immediately ambushed by the host club. " Hey haruhi, where were you yesterday ?"Hikaru asked " Yeah haru-chan we swung by your house yesterday and you weren't home even though we waited for like two hours ". honey sempai said." I was out with an old middle school friend the whole day yesterday " i simply said. But kyoya just couldn't let me get away with it. " Really haruhi ? Because you have been hanging out a lot with your old friends lately " Kyoya stated. " Yeah haruhi are you dating someone ?" kaoru asked. "NOOOOOOOOO" Tamaki wailed. " My little girl is too young to start dating ! I will not stand for this. Haruhi as your father I order you to stop seeing this boy ".

"Would you guys stop it ?" i said. God sometimes I think that they got even more stupid during the day, if thats possible. " I am not dating anyone right now, where I go is none of your business and for the hundredth time tamaki senpai I am not your daughter. Now if you will excuse me I think I just heard the bell ring". I then quickly turned around and walked to my class.

**(kyoya's POV)**

What was that all about ? Haruhi is clearly hiding something from the club. But anytime I send someone to follow her they end up on the other side of town. Hmmmm what dark secret could she be hiding from us ? I tried to think of the possibilities but 3 things kept me from doing that

A) Tamaki has started asking me very idiotic questions

B) The twins were telling me that i am not as smart as they thought I was, since I couldn't figure out what haruhi is hiding

C) Hunny senpai has started crying rather loudly

" Would you all put a sock in it ?"i screamed." If you all want me to figure what haruhi is hiding its gonna take some time and peace, none of which i have right now". The whole club looked at me with fright.

**(tamaki's POV)**

Mommy just got really scary. I hope haruhi will tell daddy all her problems and secrets soon. After all what are fathers for ?

**(hikaru's POV)**

And now the shadow king has returned. Scarier than ever

**(Hunny's POV)**

Kyo-chan just got really scary. I hope he calms down soon

**( Haruhi's POV )**

God that was a close one. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. Hopefully the host club have given up. I need to talk to otoori-san. He will know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- okay so i just checked up on my story and i got 2 awesome reviews one follower and one person made my story a favorite ! All on the same day I started this story ! You guys just made my day. So here is chapter 2 ! once again I DO NOT OWN OURAN !

**Chapter 2 ( haruhi POV )**

The whole day has been pretty much unbearable seeing as the host club has been on my case. During class Hikaru and kaoru refused to stop passing me notes and whispering the same thing.' Whats your secret ?' I am currently in the library trying to avoid the inevitable. I looked at the time 3:50. Host club starts at 4. I sigh. Slowly and quietly as possible I get up and start walking towards my doom.

I started walking rather fast because if I didn't get to the club room in 5 minutes I will be late. Again. Oh god I can just imagine the pain and agony the club has planned to put me through. Lost in thought I didn't realize that I have reached the club room. Its now or never. As soon as I entered the club room I knew I was in trouble. They were all sitting on the couch, their faces showed no emotion. And they were all looking at one thing. Me

"Sit down haruhi, we need to talk". kyoya calmly said while gesturing me to take a seat." ummmmmmm sure, why not ?" I answered un-easily. I quickly took my seat while the host club sat inches away from me. " Now haruhi, we all know you are hiding something from us". hikaru said. " yeah haru-chan why won't you tell us whats going on ? we want to help you" hunny senpai said while acting super cute."there is nothing to help me with guys. Please leave me alone. You don't know what your getting yourselves into"." We don't care haruhi, all we know is that your hiding something big from us. And we won't give up until you tell us what the hell is going on". Kaoru said.

"Would you give up if I told you it had something to do with my mother ?" I quietly said. " This has something to do with my past, something to do with my mother. I need to deal with this by myself. I appreciate that you guys care enough to help but this is one of those things in life when the only person that can help you is yourself" .When I finished talking the idiots looked at me with guilt and sorrow plastered on to their faces." Haruhi we-" Haruhi nothing" I said cutting in." Just leave me alone, okay ?" I said as I stormed out of the room

**( Kyoya's POV )**

God. I never knew that haruhi could get so emotional. I guess we all really ticked her off this time. We should try to make amends with her before this starts to affect the club's profits.

**( Tamaki's POV )**

Oh no ! Now my daughter is angry with the family ! Oh what should I do ? My daughter is going through her rebellious stage ! Maybe if I read one of those parenting books I could understand the ways of the women's mind more….

**( Kaoru POV )**

Oh man. We shouldn't have pestered her so much. Hikaru must feel terrible. He still doesn't realize his feelings for haruhi does he ? Well I hope he figures himself out before he loses her completely.

A/N- okay, okay I know that it's a short chapter but I will have a nice long chapter ready for you guys soon. And I do plan for haruhi to fall for someone but I don't know who to pick. So tell me what you think by doing one simple thing. Hitting the review button. Bye for now !


	4. Author's Note

**A/N-** Hi guys! Okay so The two leading people in this fight for haruhi's heart are hikaru and kyoya. So I put a bit of romance at the end. But the vote is not over yet ! Enjoy !

( Mr Otoori POV )

I have got Haruhi cornered this time, and she knows it. This girl has been refusing to do that level z missions since her mother died. She thinks that its a secret that she's only doing this mission because of her need for vengeance ? Its a well known fact that Haruhi Fujioka is only doing this mission in honor of her mother. But if she thinks that she can always make things go her way, then she has another thing coming. I thought that Haruhi would have known this by now, but I guess that some people never learn. I always get what I want. No matter what the price.

**( Haruhi POV )**

Oh crap. Here come the 6 idiots. Hunny senpai was the first to reach us. " Haru-chan, Haru-chan, your back ! Lets go to the club room to have some cake !". I sighed. Same old Hunny senpai . At this point the whole club had reached us. All of them eyeing me with looks of curiosity on their faces. " Listen". I said. " I know that you all want answers, and you deserve it. But now is not the time. Otoori-san here will tell all of you where to meet me after school". When I finished Mr. Otoori was raising his eyebrows at me, but he decided to play along." Of course Haruhi. But where are you going now ? I thought you were going to attend school today". Otoori-san asked innocently. Oh how I wish that I could put a knife through his heart right now.

"Yeah. I **was **going to but apparently I have to go prepare to do that favor you just asked me to do for you". I said rather sharply. " Hold up Harhuhi. You don't have to do any favors for my father. You owe him nothing". Kyoya said. " I actually sort of owe him something. But even if I didn't your dad would have found a way to make me do it. Am I wrong Mr Otoori ?"I said. " No Haruhi. You are 100% correct. But be sure to come back soon. We don't want anything happening to Arai now do we ?". How dare he bring up the Arai card on me. Arai was the only one who kept me human after my mother died. He was like the older brother I never had. My father was never any help since whenever I tried to talk to him, he would be in his own little world. See, Arai's father had also passed away on a level z mission so he knew what I was going through. But just recently he got really sick. They doctors were about to as they say 'put him out of his misery'. But I refused to leave Arai's side. Until Otoori-san came up with a compromise. He would convince the doctors to let Arai live, only if I agreed to go on whatever mission he asked me to go on. So I agreed. I really didn't want to but if it was the only way to save my best friend. So be it.

" Haruhi, what is he talking about ?" Hikaru asked. " Haruhi what did he do to Arai ?" Tamaki asked. " Nothing." . I said. At least I hope Otoori-san didn't do anything. " I gotta go guys. But I promise I will explain everything soon.". I took a turn to leave but then someone caught me by the arm. " haruhi….. Please. Explain to us** now". **I looked to see who said that and to my surprise it was kyoya. Looking at me with pleading eyes. He looks so cute when he does that. How could I resist- wait. Why am I thinking like that ? 'Snap out of it Haruhi'. I mentally told myself. "I'm sorry. I wish I could. But I can't. Your dad will tell you guys where to go. Trust me". I told him. " Trust me".I repeated. It seemed to have some effect because his grip on me loosened. As soon as I realized this, I slipped out of his grasp and ran way. Without turning back once.

- LINE BREAK -

**( Kyoya's POV )**

"Trust me". She said. I don't know why, but for some reason I did what she said without very much hesitation. Well that was a big mistake because as soon as I did it she ran away. I attempted to follow her but my father put his hand on my shoulder and said " Let her go son. She needs to do this. No one can help her now". He said coldly. Then My sadness turned into rage as I turned to deal with my father. " Dad. What did you do to her ? What did you do to Arai and what the hell is she keeping from us ?" I asked. My words were full of venom. " All good questions son. Which will all be answered by Ms. Fujioka in due time. But for now come to this address after school and then we'll talk". He handed me a piece of with that he turned way to take his leave.

**( Hikaru's POV )**

What the hell just happened ? Mr. Otoori just left and we are all so majorly confused. What did Mr. Otoori do to Arai ? Why is Haruhi involved with Kyoya- senpai's dad ? And I may be just imagining things but Kyoya and haruhi just have a love connection before Haruhi ran off ? All these questions filled my head. Suddenly I felt like I wanted to beat Kyoya up but I didn't understand why. Is it because I'm jealous ? No way. Could I be in love with Haruhi ? Oh my god. I think that I fell in love with Haruhi Fujioka. Oh lord. What am I gonna do ?

**A/N-** so what did you guys think ? Enough romance at the end ? You are all probably wondering when haruhi is going to tell them the truth and the answer is next chapter. Thank you all for your support and reading my story. I will update as soon as possible. Until next time my fellow readers !


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N-** Hi guys! Okay so The two leading people in this fight for haruhi's heart are hikaru and kyoya. So I put a bit of romance at the end. But the vote is not over yet ! Enjoy !****

( Mr Otoori POV )

I have got Haruhi cornered this time, and she knows it. This girl has been refusing to do that level z missions since her mother died. She thinks that its a secret that she's only doing this mission because of her need for vengeance ? Its a well known fact that Haruhi Fujioka is only doing this mission in honor of her mother. But if she thinks that she can always make things go her way, then she has another thing coming. I thought that Haruhi would have known this by now, but I guess that some people never learn. I always get what I want. No matter what the price.

**( Haruhi POV )**

Oh crap. Here come the 6 idiots. Hunny senpai was the first to reach us. " Haru-chan, Haru-chan, your back ! Lets go to the club room to have some cake !". I sighed. Same old Hunny senpai . At this point the whole club had reached us. All of them eyeing me with looks of curiosity on their faces. " Listen". I said. " I know that you all want answers, and you deserve it. But now is not the time. Otoori-san here will tell all of you where to meet me after school". When I finished Mr. Otoori was raising his eyebrows at me, but he decided to play along." Of course Haruhi. But where are you going now ? I thought you were going to attend school today". Otoori-san asked innocently. Oh how I wish that I could put a knife through his heart right now.

"Yeah. I **was **going to but apparently I have to go prepare to do that favor you just asked me to do for you". I said rather sharply. " Hold up Harhuhi. You don't have to do any favors for my father. You owe him nothing". Kyoya said. " I actually sort of owe him something. But even if I didn't your dad would have found a way to make me do it. Am I wrong Mr Otoori ?"I said. " No Haruhi. You are 100% correct. But be sure to come back soon. We don't want anything happening to Arai now do we ?". How dare he bring up the Arai card on me. Arai was the only one who kept me human after my mother died. He was like the older brother I never had. My father was never any help since whenever I tried to talk to him, he would be in his own little world. See, Arai's father had also passed away on a level z mission so he knew what I was going through. But just recently he got really sick. They doctors were about to as they say 'put him out of his misery'. But I refused to leave Arai's side. Until Otoori-san came up with a compromise. He would convince the doctors to let Arai live, only if I agreed to go on whatever mission he asked me to go on. So I agreed. I really didn't want to but if it was the only way to save my best friend. So be it.

" Haruhi, what is he talking about ?" Hikaru asked. " Haruhi what did he do to Arai ?" Tamaki asked. " Nothing." . I said. At least I hope Otoori-san didn't do anything. " I gotta go guys. But I promise I will explain everything soon.". I took a turn to leave but then someone caught me by the arm. " haruhi….. Please. Explain tous** now". **I looked to see who said that and to my surprise it was kyoya. Looking at me with pleading eyes. He looks so cute when he does that. How could I resist- wait. Why am I thinking like that ? 'Snap out of it Haruhi'. I mentally told myself. "I'm sorry. I wish I could. But I can't. Your dad will tell you guys where to go. Trust me". I told him. " Trust me".I repeated. It seemed to have some effect because his grip on me loosened. As soon as I realized this, I slipped out of his grasp and ran way. Without turning back once.

- LINE BREAK -

**( Kyoya's POV )**

"Trust me". She said. I don't know why, but for some reason I did what she said without very much hesitation. Well that was a big mistake because as soon as I did it she ran away. I attempted to follow her but my father put his hand on my shoulder and said " Let her go son. She needs to do this. No one can help her now". He said coldly. Then My sadness turned into rage as I turned to deal with my father. " Dad. What did you do to her ? What did you do to Arai and what the hell is she keeping from us ?" I asked. My words were full of venom. " All good questions son. Which will all be answered by Ms. Fujioka in due time. But for now come to this address after school and then we'll talk". He handed me a piece of with that he turned way to take his leave.

**( Hikaru's POV )**

What the hell just happened ? Mr. Otoori just left and we are all so majorly confused. What did Mr. Otoori do to Arai ? Why is Haruhi involved with Kyoya- senpai's dad ? And I may be just imagining things but Kyoya and haruhi just have a love connection before Haruhi ran off ? All these questions filled my head. Suddenly I felt like I wanted to beat Kyoya up but I didn't understand why. Is it because I'm jealous ? No way. Could I be in love with Haruhi ? Oh my god. I think that I fell in love with Haruhi Fujioka. Oh lord. What am I gonna do ?

**A/N-** so what did you guys think ? Enough romance at the end ? You are all probably wondering when haruhi is going to tell them the truth and the answer is next chapter. Thank you all for your support and reading my story. I will update as soon as possible. Until next time my fellow readers !


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**- Hey guys ! Sofi Cullen here ! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days but things have been pretty crazy for me. The poll is over and either kyoya or Hikaru has won Haruhi's heart. But I'm not going to tell you guys yet because I'm just that evil. Expect updates about once a week now please, because the end of the year is almost here and that means finals ! And now without further ado,I proudly present chapter 5.

**CHAPTER 5**

**( Haruhi POV )**

As soon as kyoya let me go I made a run for it. I took a bunch of random twists and turns so if anyone tried to follow me, he would eventually get lost. Once I was absolutely sure that no one was behind me, I changed course and head for headquarters. The one thing I hated about HQ was its location. It's always so hard to get in and not be seen. If Otoori-san really wanted my whole assassin thing to be a secret he would've changed HQ's location. But no. He has to make my life a living-hell every single freaking day. I started to mentally curse Otoori-san out in my head without even realizing I had reached the Otoori estate. I quickly ran through the gates and went to the mansion. When I got inside I started to power walk towards the east wing. Thats where all the weapons are.

I quickly changed into my battle-gear and collected all of my weapons. I took my mother's old sword for good luck. I was going to need it. I looked at the time, it's 1:05 pm. Briefing starts at 1:10 pm. Crap. Oh well. Being five minutes late won't hurt right ? If only I knew how wrong I was.

** ( Kyoya's POV )**

'Thank the lord that its a half day today' ,I silently thought as the final bell rang through the halls of Ouran Academy. Even though school was only for a couple of hours today, each period seemed like it went on for a hours on end. I started walking towards the club room where I and the rest of the host club were going to discuss Haruhi. As soon as I entered the room it was in full chaos. The twins and Tamaki were arguing about something and Hunny-senpai was crying while attempting to eat a strawberry cake. The only calm person there besides me was Mori-senpai. Even though he had a troubled expression on his face he sat as still as a stone. Deep in his thoughts.

I finally cracked and shouted at the host club " Would all of you shut the hell up and take a seat ! If I hear a word out of anyone I will cut off his tongue and then sew it back on in the most painful way possible ! ". The moment I said that the whole club sat down in 0. 5 seconds." Finally, some order" I mumbled. " Alright. We are all really confused about what happened earlier today. Am i right ?" I asked. The idiots slowly nodded their heads. " So my father had left me an address to report to if we wanted answers. The problem is that I'm not sure if we should know the truth". I said.

" What ! Kyoya have you lost your brain ? We need to find out what my beloved rebellious daughter is hiding from us !" Tamaki exclaimed. " I agree with the boss on this one Kyoya senpai". Kaoru said. " We deserve answers and here is our chance. So why aren't we taking this opportunity ?". " Same here. I think we should go and find out the secrets Haruhi has been hiding from as all this time". Hikaru quietly said. " I sorta agree with kyo-chan on this one guys". Hunny-senpai said. " What if we can't handle the truth ? Did you guys ever think about that ? Maybe haru-chan was going to tell us when she thought that we are all ready. I think that we should have Haru-chan's okay before we go see what she's been hiding from us".When Hunny-senpai finished everyone looked at each other with uncertainty written all over their faces. Hikaru was about to say something but then the door burst open with my father smiling coldly at us. " When you all didn't show up after school was done I wondered what was wrong and decided to check up on you guys". He said sweetly. "Now are you all ready to go ?" He said. We all looked at each other mentally asking everyone the same question. _Are we ready to go ?_

**A/N- **Another cliff hanger ! What will happen next ? Even I don't know yet because I haven't even started on the next chapter. The romance will start soon I'll tell you all that much. Suggestions for the next chapter are welcome. Just PM me or leave a review. Tell me what you think about this chapter and if you have any questions or comments I will most certainly answer you. Until next time my loyal readers !


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hello my fellow readers ! Chapter 6 is finally up ! I have a quest for all of you. I need 5 reviews or I will not post the next chapter. I know its a little unfair but I need those review people ! And now i present chapter 6**

CHAPTER 6 

_Last time- Hikaru was about to say something but then the door burst open with my father smiling coldly at us. " When you all didn't show up after school was done I wondered what was wrong and decided to check up on you guys". He said sweetly. "Now are you all ready to go ?" He said. We all looked at each other mentally asking everyone the same question. __Are we ready to go ?_

**( Kyoya's POV )**

Everyone looked at each other, as if trying to know what each of us were thinking. After about 10 minutes of silence Tamaki was the first one to speak up. " Yes sir. We are ready to leave. We were just a little unsure, thats all ". He said confidently but his voice had shook a little. What is that idiot doing ? I shot daggers at him but Tamaki being the prick he is, ignored me. I noticed that hunny-senpai wasn't very happy either. He seemed to restraining himself from cursing at Tamaki. I don't blame him. " Well then we should get going. We don't want to keep Mrs. Fujioka waiting, do we ?" My father said rather calmly." Of course not father please lead the way. We will follow you in Tamaki's car". I said coldly. My dad turned away and strode out of the room while we followed.

When we reached the cars my dad smiled rather creepily at us and got in his car. I practically pushed the club into tamaki's car because they were taking way too long to get in. Once we were all in and the car started to move I pounced on Tamaki. " Idiot!" I roared " What the hell where you thinking ? We hadn't even decided if we were gonna do this and you made the decision without even thinking to consult us ! Give me one reason why I should tear you apart, limb by limb this very minute !" I screamed. The whole club looked at me in fear, but more in surprise. I had never had a temper tantrum like this.

" Kyoya I'm sorry". Tamaki said." But when Mr. Otoori came in we were all so shocked and since he was pretty much demanding his answer I panicked and replied. I really didn't mean to insult any of you". When Tamaki finished talking Hikaru spoke up. " Its alright Tamaki I forgive you. The majority of us wanted to know Haruhi's secret anyway so I guess that its good that you spoke up". I started feeling a little embarrassed about my actions, so I guess i should apologize. " I am sorry tamaki. I never should have screamed at you like that. I was mad about Haruhi keeping secrets and I took it out on you. I do hope that you'll forgive me". I said. " It's alright kyoya. I deserved it. I shouldn't have said that without anyone's permission". I sighed. At least we made amends. Just then I looked at of the window. We are back at the estate. Why are we here ? Questions started filling my head, but I couldn't find the answer to any of them.

" Sir we have arrived" The driver says to Tamaki. "Thank you " Tamaki says and then he faces the club. " Are you guys ready ?" He asked. " Do we have a choice ?" Hikaru grumbled. "Good point. Come on then. We don't want to keep Mr. Otoori waiting do we ?" Tamaki said as he got out of the car .

**( Haruhi's POV )**

I was running towards the briefing room when something caught my eye. I looked out the window and to my horror saw the host club getting out of a limo with Otoori-san guiding them towards the briefing room. They aren't suppose to be here until after my mission ! That traitor ! Well I should have expected this considering he loves to make my life a living hell. Oh no they all just entered the building ! Well they were going to figure it out anyways. Might as well come clean now. I confidently strode towards the briefing room while trying not to look too eager. Once

entered the room I took a seat and waited. I started twiddling with my thumbs when I heard footsteps just down the hall. I then sit up straight and awaited my doom.

First Otoori-san entered the room looking quite amused. " Bastard" I murmured under my breath. After Otoori-san came in, I saw six handsome boys walk into the room, look around and then stare at one thing. Me

**( Hikaru POV )**

As we entered the room I looked around and immediately recognized it was a conference room. But then I saw Haruhi. I looked at her face where her expression had a troubled look. ( A/N- There is something wrong in that sentence ) And then I noticed what she was wearing. Battle gear. She had knives in her sleeves and boots and a sword on her back. Haruhi was wearing a plain black one piece suit which showed off her body's curves. In one word she looked hot. I saw the looks on the hosts' faces and I could tell that they were all feeling one emotion. Surprise. But Kyoya-senpai's look was different. It showed the same look I had. He looked like he wanted to hold Haruhi and never let go. I can't really blame Kyoya-senpai though. Haruhi looks extremely hot. But jealousy still ran through me as I resisted the urge tot strangle Kyoya- senpai. I sighed. This is going to be one heck of a day.

**( Kyoya's POV )**

Haruhi looked hot. Thats all Icould think of. I always thought that she was so innocent. So fragile. that even the slightest touch would make her fall over. But seeing Haruhi with deadly weapons makes her look cute but deadly. As if a person even tried to touch her, he would be stabbed with a knife within a second. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone. What the HELL am I thinking about in a situation like this ? All those thoughts that just went through my head, are they real ? Or am I just high ? If my calculations are correct all those emotions and thoughts I just experienced mean that I'm in love. I am in love with Haruhi Fujioka. Oh shit. This day just keeps getting better and better.

**A/N- So what did you think ? Love it ? Hate it ? Despise it ? Tell me ! Next chapter should be up soon assuming I have my five reviews. See you guys later !**


	8. Another Author's Note

Hey guys ! I'm sorry if you were expecting a new chapter but I have a writer's block. I cant come up with anything good .But then I thought ' why not let the people decide ?'. If you have any ideas just PM me or leave a review. I would like to thank all of those people who have added this story as a favorite, reviewed or even read my story. Keep in mind that the faster I get an idea, the faster this story gets updated.

I hope that all my loyal readers will stick to this story till the very end. ( That sounded cheesy )  
Thanks again.

- Sofi Cullen


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**A/N- Hello again, my fellow subjects. Now before you read this chapter I would like to thank 4fireking for giving me inspiration to write a new chapter. A lot of you all have been pretty much demanding chapter 7 so here it is. Enjoy !**

**( Haruhi POV )**

The whole host club have been standing there in shock for the past 15 minutes. I wonder if I should snap them out of it and bring them back to the land of the living. But when I stepped forward to flick them on their heads, Otoori-san stopped me." I'll handle this". He said. He started walking towards his son and then muttered something in kyoya-senpai's ear. 5 seconds later he jumped up into the air, and quickly apologized to his father for zoning out. " Its quite alright son". He chuckled." It must be a huge shock to see your club's heroine surrounded by deadly weapons".

Since Kyoya-senpai didn't really know how to respond to that he just shook his head. During that little father to son talk, I had managed to snap the other club members out of it. Then there was another awkward moment of silence. Deciding to break that silent moment I said" Well guys. I don't really know what to say, so you guys just ask me questions one at a time and then I'll answer them". Hikaru raised his hand. God. I feel like a teacher right now. " Yes Hikaru ?" I calmly asked. " Could you explain everything please ?" He asked " What do you mean by everything ?" I asked back. " Just the reasons why you've been acting so weird around us or I don't know wearing deadly weapons as if it's an accessory ?" He said while adding a bit of humor and sarcasm at the end. I sighed. " Okay. I guess I should start from the beginning". And with that line I began to tell my story.

**( Kyoya's POV )**

By the time Haruhi had finished her tale all of the club members were awestricken. Haruhi had went through soo much in her life time. Losing her mother right in front of her eyes. Almost seeing her best friend die, not to mention the whole assassin thing. And I thought my life was hard." Haruhi ?" I asked. "Yeah kyoya-senpai ?" She replied. " I'm sorry" I humbly said" What do you mean ?" She asked. Haruhi is obviously confused. She is so cute when she gets confused. What the hell ? Snap out of it kyoya. I mentally told myself. " I'm sorry because i started to think that you were hiding this huge secret because you didn't trust us. But I understand now. I'm sorry Haruhi. I really am". Haruhi smiled at me. " Thanks Kyoya-senpai". " No Haruhi, thank you". I said while smiling back at her. Things are finally starting to look up.

**( Hikaru's POV )**

Ahhhhhh! Haruhi and that bastard are starting to become close friends ! And the way she looks at him sometimes, I wish she would look at me like that too. No. Now is no time to pity myself. I need to win Haruhi over. And I need to do it fast.

**( Haruhi POV )**

Who ever thought that Kyoya-senpai could be such a sweet guy sometimes ? Certainly not me. Thats for sure. I would love to spend the whole day with him. Wait a second. What am I doing ? I am an assassin. He is my boss' son. Kyoya-senpai is a pretty boy millionaire. I am a 15 year old middle class girl. Its never gonna work out. Might as well save my heart from being shattered into a million pieces. But its soo hard to not think about him. Kyoya-senpai is just so… perfect. He's handsome, smart, funny, lovable, understanding and admits to his mistakes. " Haruhi". Otoori-san said. Bringing me back to the land of the living." Its time to go". Oh yeah, the mission. Oops. " Of course Otoori-san". I respectfully replied. Not that he deserves it. I turned and faced the host club. " Guys, i have to go". " Where are you going Haru-chan ?" Hunny-senpai asked. " Yeah. Can we come with you ?" The Hitachin twins** ( A/N- Spelling ?**) asked. " Sorry guys". I said regretfully" I have to go on another mission. But I'll be back soon". Hey Haruhi, what level mission is this ?" Kaoru asked. Shoot ! I forgot I told them about that. Well I can't exactly lie about it now so might as well tell the truth.

" Level Z " I murmured. Hoping that no one would understand. But judging from the looks on their faces I think that its safe to say that they understood me 110 %. " My daughter is going to go on a level Z mission ?" Tamaki slowly asked. I shook my head. " Is there any chance that we could stop you ?" A hopeful Hikaru said. " I'm afraid not guys. But trust me okay ? I know what I'm doing". The club could only shake their heads. I understood why they looked so scared. Thats how I use to feel before my mother use to go on Level Z missions as well. They don't know if this would be the last time I see them. " It'll be okay. I promise". I said. Trying to reassure them. I took one last look at them and then walked away.

**A/N- Okay I know its a short chapter, but this time I have an excuse. My power is out. Yup. I've been on my sofa for the past 2 hours trying to get this chapter done. While sitting in the dark. That sort of sucks doesn't it ? But I'm not one of those people who give up so easily. Do you guys think that I should add more of the host club's POV ?Because i feel like the only POV's I have been writing about are only 3 main characters out of 7. Now I don't know when I'm going to update, but I'm going to try my best to update asap. See you later !**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N- okay I know that you all must be really upset with me and you have every right to be. But before you start saying anything, hear me out. The last few days have been super crazy for me. I' been around Florida in 14 days and it is tiring. Its some college tour thing which my parents forced me to go on. But I wrote some ideas in my book and managed to write a chapter. **

**Chapter 8**

**( Haruhi POV )**

I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life. Man, I wish I wasn't an assassin sometimes. I wish that I could experience a regular life, but I know that that's never ever going to happen. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't realize that I had reached my destination. The house of the guy I'm suppose to kill. According to the files i read, his name is Jonathan Robins. He is an American terrorist who is planning on bombing the main hotspots in Tokyo. Apparently some Japanese muggers had killed his parents in front of his eyes. Mr Robins was 13. I felt so much pity for him. Watching his parents die in front of his eyes. Feeling helpless as the one your loved one was lying on the floor, rolling in agony. I certainly know how that feels.

I cautiously got out of the car and snuck into his house. I went into the living room and found Jonathan Robins passed out on the floor. With 5 bottles of beer and wine next to him. Well at least he won't scream when I kill him. I got out my sword and started to approach the man on the floor. I don't understand why this was ranked a level Z mission. Its soo easy. I had been worrying for nothing. But then I saw a a white thread right beneath my foot. I froze. Booby- traps. Typical. And then i noticed that knives were hidden in every single corner of the house. So thats why its a level Z mission. God, I'm slow. I cautiously approached the man making sure to avoid the threads. I looked down at Johnathan. Sadness and anger showed on his face while he was knocked out." I'm sorry" I whispered as I raised my sword to deliver the final blow.

**( Tamaki POV )**

" How could we let Haruhi get away like that ?" Hikaru angrily said. " Its not like we could stop her". His twin countered back. " Just in case you've forgotten I'll give you a little recap. Haruhi. Is. An. Assassin. Get. Over. It". Kaoru slowly said. As if speaking to a 5 year-old. But Hikaru took no notice. He was too busy screaming at the club and himself for letting Haruhi go on that mission. Some one needs to tell Hikaru to take a chill-pill. Seeing as I'm the king of the club I should do it. But I think mommy has got this one. I hope. Kyoya has been so quiet. I wonder if he's asleep. Maybe I should check. Wait. Will I dare to go wake the shadow king up ? No thanks. I actually value my life. Maybe Hunny-senpai could do it.

**( Kyoya POV )**

Oh my god, why won't Hikaru stop talking ? Maybe there's some tape somewhere here. He has been yapping his mouth ever since Haruhi left. He is not the only one concerned. Everyone is extremely worried. But showing it is not gonna help anything. Apparently idiot number 2 ( Thats Kyoya's nickname for the Hikaru ) over there doesn't get that. I looked over to Tamaki. Usually he would be going crazy that his 'daughter' went to go do a life or death kind of thing. But this time, he's actually calm. I'm pretty impressed with Suoh. " Hey Kyo-chan, are you sleeping ?" Hunny-senpai asked me. " No, I'm not Hunny. I'm just thinking". I replied. Why did he think that I was sleeping ?" Oh okay, because Tama-chan over there thought you were. But he was too afraid to ask". Hunny-senpai said. Of course Tamaki was the one who thought I was asleep.

Hikaru is starting to get on my nerves now. I should say something before I lose my patience with him." Hikaru". I said in a scary calm voice. " Shut up. You are not the only one worried about Haruhi. We all are. But screaming about it isn't going to help. Now you have two options. The first one is to either calm down and sit quietly or, I call security and tell them to drag you out. Now which one will it be ?" I asked. " The first one". Hikaru mumbled. He sat down on a chair and didnt speak another word. Finally. Some peace. I thought. I looked up to the ceiling and whispered one thing. " Be safe Haruhi. And come back home soon".

**( Haruhi POV )**

I raised my sword to deliver the final blow when Jonathan suddenly snaps his eyes open and rolls out of the way. " I didn't expect to have company this evening". He slyly said. " Now, would you like to explain why you were about to kill me ? Or do I have to make you talk ?". He said. " Now why would I tell you that ? If I told you the reason I'm here that wouldn't be much fun, now would it ?" I said. Two can play at this game. "Well then I guess I have to force you. What a shame .I hate killing pretty little girls. He sighed. Oh well". Jonathan looked at me as if I were a snack. For a second our eyes met. And then I charged at him.

I tried to kick him but Jonathan swiftly dogged me and tried to trip me. I grinned. I jumped up and punched him in the face Jonathan let out a gasp of pain and stepped back. Blood had started to trickle out of him mouth. He slowly looked up and smiled at me" That all you got girly ?" He asked. I smiled back at him." Nope. Actually I'm just getting started pretty-boy". He started running at me direction and did a jump attack. I grabbed his leg in a nick of time and twisted it. Jonathan quickly fell to the floor. Before he got the chance to get up I put my combat boot on his chest. And drew my sword and let it touch his neck." Well then, I guess you won't ever get to know who I am". I evily said. " Please, please don't kill me. I'll give you whatever you want. Just don't kill me". He begged. Well his macho act was gone for sure. " I'm sorry it has to end like this. I really am". I said sincerely. I slowly raised my sword and stabbed him in the chest.

**A/N- Another cliffy ! Sorry guys. I just couldn't resist. So if anyone has any ideas PM me. Please try to R&R. If you want another chapter I need a minimum of 8 reviews. A little unfair. I know. But I need those reviews people ! See ya soon !  
- Sofi Cullen**


	11. AN- I apologize

I am sorry if you guys thought that this was an update but i need to get some things clear. The chapter numbers got really screwed up so please dont get confused too much. I'm sorry about that. Another thing is I've been really busy with school and homework. I know that its a lame excuse, but that is the truth. I am a thirteen year-old girl who takes advance classes trying to get ready to take high school classes next year, so I've been really busy. But on the bright side, summer vacation is about two weeks away and that means more time to write. once again, im really sorry about the not updating regularly, but that will all change very soon. I am in the middle of writing the next chapter and if you want something special to happen between our favorite heroine and the two boys who are in love with her, feel free to PM me or review.

By the way, next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for putting up with me guys. I'll try to make a long chapter for all of you.  
- sofi cullen.


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N- Hi guys ! Sorry for the short chapter ! Since I have nothing to say I will let you read chapter 9 now. Enjoy !**

**Chapter 9**

**( Haruhi POV )**

The second the sword had entered Jonathan's body, red ooze had slowly started to come out of his chest. His face started to get paler by the second. And yet, he never took his eyes off me. As if Jonathan was waiting for me to show some remorse. His eyes started to roll to the back of his head. But before he passed out he managed to utter one single sentence. " Your end is near".

As soon as the light behind Jonathan's eyes went out, I started to head towards the door. And then I realized blood dripping from the tip of my sleeve. Brilliant. Just brilliant. I slowly start to roll p my sleeve to see the damage. The sight was not pretty. The club would have a fit f they saw that. It was a long thin cut which had penetrated deep into my skin. Which was now, I might add, covered with my blood. I ignored the urge to clean up my injury ( I am a little OCD ) and told my self I would clean it up once i get back to base. Right now I need to get word to Otoori-san that the job is done. I swiftly took out my phone and called him. He answered on the first ring. No surprise there. " Otoori, Yoshio" **( A/N- haha. that sounds like yoshi from mario) **he said in a very business like manner. " Otoori-san its Fujioka, Haruhi. The threat has been eliminated. I am heading for headquarters now. I will be there soon. Fujioka out". I snapped the phone shut before the bastard got a chance to reply. And with that I exited the house.

**( Mr. Otoori's POV )**

I was typing away at my computer when suddenly I felt my phone vibrate. " Otoori, Yoshio" I said in a business like matter**.( A/N- haha. again with the yoshi thing) "**Otoori-san its Fujioka, Haruhi. The threat has been eliminated. I am heading for headquarters now. I will be there soon. Fujioka out". She disconnected the call before I got the chance to reply. Well, well, well. Miss Fujioka is showing a little rebellion isn't she ? She needs to fix her attitude soon. Because if she doesn't I'll make her do it the Otoori way.

**( Kyoya POV )**

3 hours. Its been 3 freaking hours since Haruhi went on that damn suicide mission. And as far as I know she has not contacted anyone within the time frame of three hours. I am really starting to freak out. I am the shadow king. I am Otoori, Kyoya. I NEVER freak out. Well there's a first time for everything right ? Oh god Haruhi. Where the hell are you ?

**( Hunny POV )**

Kyo-chan looks really worried about Haru-chan. Even though he's trying not to show it, I can tell. He must really like Haru-chan if he's worried that much. I knew Kyo-chan had feeling for Haru-chan. I just knew it ! Now how do I get them together ? I'll need Takashi's help on this one.

**A/N- Oooooooh. Whats Hunny planning ? I don't know, I haven't started the next chapter yet ! I decided to not find out how to find x in math. Instead I wrote another chapter ! You guys are sooo lucky that I counted the responses i got for the authors note as a ' review'. But I'm not gonna be so lenient next time. R&R PLEASE ! If you don't I will hunt you down. Just kidding ! Maybe. Bye-bye for now !**


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N- Hi people ! Long time no see. since its a long weekend I managed to cook up another chapter for all of my loyal subjects. Enjoy !**

**( Haruhi POV)**

As the Otoori estate came into view I mentally braced myself for the questions the club was undoubtedly going to ask. I parked the car a little far away from the main doors** ( A/N- Haruhi has her drivers license since she is 16. Just thought I'd make that clear ) .** I quickly walked to the back door and slipped in. About after 0.2 seconds a familiar voice shout " WHERE THE HECK IS HARUHI ?" The last word echoed through the whole mansion. I sighed. Same old Tamaki-senpai. I guess I should go face the host club. But then again, everyone isn't perfect right ?Wait just a second, what am I thinking ? They are all probably worried sick. Of course I have to face them. If I can find them. This place is huge. I started to wander around the house but then I heard another shout. " WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU MORON ! I AM TRYING TO THINK. AND I CANT THINK WITH A BUFFOON SHOUTING HIS HEAD OFF. SO FOR THE LOVE THAT IS ALL AND GOOD IN THE WORLD, CLOSE YOUR DAMN MOUTH !" That shout sounded like kyoya-senpai. Looks like he finally cracked. What a sight he must be right now.

I followed the source of the shout and ended up somewhere in the south wing. A source of light was coming out of one of the rooms. As I got closer the voices got louder. And frankly, more annoying. I quickly walked down the dark corridor and opened the door which had white beams streaming out of it. I was greeted by sound of silence. Temporarily blinded, I squinted through the radiant light. All of a sudden about four pairs of arms are on me. My assassin instincts instantly kicked in. In less than 30 seconds I had Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru and surprisingly Kyoya-senpai all at my feet.

**( Kyoya POV )**

I looked up at Haruhi in awe. None and I mean none of my family's top officers could ever do the moves that Haruhi just did on us. She looked down at us and said " Sorry guys. Assassin instincts got the better of me. Guess my mind is still back in the field". The trio of idiots and chaos were about to say something but I beat them to it. " Its quite alright Haruhi". I said while getting up and trying to regain some of my dignity. " But I must say, I am quite glad that you have returned safely". Haruhi blushed. " Thanks senpai". " Haruhi are you hurt anywhere ?" Hikaru said " No, just a couple of scratches. Besides that I'm fine". " Daughter !" Tamaki exclaimed. " You have some dry blood on your arm. Are you sure that you're not hurt ?" " Ya. I'm fine. Thats not even my blood". Haruhi casually said while brushing away Tamaki's concerns. But I wasn't so easily convinced.

" You're lying. Aren't you ?" I asked quietly. " Now why would you think that Kyoya-senpai". haruhi said a little too innocently. Haha. Got you now." Well that blood on your arm is clearly yours since the blood is spreading even more now. And when I asked if you were okay you said that you were fine a little too innocently. If you know what I mean". Haruhi sighed. " You truly are a genius Kyoya, aren't you ? Wait where's Mori and Hunny senpai ?" She looked confused. Haruhi looks so cute when she is confused. " They had a kendo match soon. Although they wanted to wait until your return, their families demanded that they come back to the Haninozuka estate immediately". Kaoru said.

" They didn't have to do that ". Haruhi mumbled. " Stop trying to change the subject Haruhi. It may work with those idiots but it won't work with me. Now let me see that wound. I am majoring in the medical and business field, you know". I said." Okay, fine. I give in". Haruhi said while sitting down on the midnight blue couch. She slowly rolled up her sleeve revealing the 'scratch' she got. " Haruhi if you call that a scratch, what in heavens do you call an injury ?" Tamaki said. " I've gotten worse". Haruhi said. But no one payed attention to her words. Everyone's eyes were on her wounds. I quickly worked my magic and in about 15 minutes, I was done. " Thanks senpai". Haruhi said while bowing in respect. " Its fine". I said. " You guys should head back. Its really late, and your families haven't seen you all since morning". Haruhi said to Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru. I glanced at the clock. It was 11:15. Time flies when your having fun." But haruhi" Hikaru argued " What about you ?" " Well I have to go hunt down Otoori-san and have a couple of words with him. And then I need to go fill out some papers in my office. So it might take a while". Haruhi replied. " I could help with the paper work". I offered . She smiled at me. " Thanks senpai. But you aren't use to staying up that late. I on the other hand only need about three or four hours of sleep". " If you insist". I said rather warily. Hikaru yawned. " I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay ?" She asked with a smile even Hunny-senpai couldn't compete with." Okay" We all said. And then the five of us went our own separate ways.

**A/N- Hi. Again. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews ! I am going to have a contest in which the readers become the author. You guys can type up your version of chapter 11 and PM it to me. If I think that it is the best one, I will post it. And as a bonus that person will get a preview of chapter 12 and 13. It can't get better than that. The deadline is May 31 2013. Good luck and happy writing. Let the games begin!**


	14. AN- IMPORTANT PLZ READ !

Sofi cullen here guys. Its been about two weeks since i updated and i apologize but i need to get some things straight. I was really sad/dissapointed that absoloutely no one participated in the contest i made, but i am relatively new to this so, every experiment wont go and learn. But i need to know how many people are still interested in this story.

thanks for ur time and please reply soon

-sofi cullen


	15. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**A/N- hello there. i was soooooooooooooooooooo happy when i came back from my last day of school and checked my email. Thanks to all of u who ever reviewed, followed, favorited, or even looked at my story. Since summer is finally here ( thank god ) I will either be typing away at my computer or watching seven seasons of bones. To those who apologized about the whole contest thing its fine. Though I appreciate that you at least tried. But now i need to ask you all for a favor. I don't know who is best for haruhi ! So I am going to guess a number between one and twenty. If you get it right I will pair Haruhi up with whoever you want. Its up to U. And now chapter 11 !**

**( HARUHI POV )**

Stupid paper work. I mean seriously. Why does Otoori-san always insist that the agents always fill all of this out after every single freaking mission ? Whatever. I'll be done soon. I glanced up to the clock. 2:30 am. Great. l'm gonna have to lie to the guys saying that I went home somewhere a little after midnight if I don't want them to freak out. I guess I should go home. I also need to do a little last minute studying. I quickly got up and out of the room and raced down the halls of the Otoori mansion. I was almost to the front door when a voice stopped me. " Haruhi ? Why haven't you gone home yet ?" The voice demanded.

" Hey Kyoya senpai. I was just heading home ". I said a little un-easily. " At this un-humanly hour by yourself ? I don't think so". Senpai said. I sighed. Stupid, overprotective fool. " I'm sure I'll be fine. In case you haven't noticed, I am an assassin". I reminded him. " Still" he murmured " Its pouring buckets outside". I looked at the window and sure enough I saw nothing but rain. " Its gonna turn into a storm soon. Will you be okay ?" He said in a concerned voice. " I'll manage". I said not very convincingly. " No. You won't. Come on. U can stay in one of the extra rooms tonight". Knowing that I was fighting a losing battle I agreed and went up closer to him .Kyoya ssenpai's hair was tousled and he had bags under his eyes. His loose white T-shirt and pajama bottoms looked good on him. He took my hand in his, but strangely enough I didn't resist. And then he took me away into the unknown halls of the Otoori house.

**( KYOYA POV )**

I took Haruhi's hand and put it into mine and lead her towards the guest room next to mine. " If you need me I'll be right next door". I said . " Okay senpai. Goodnight". She quietly said. " Good night" I replied and then shut the door. I collapsed onto my bed, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

BOOM. A crack of thunder exploded through my ears. Waking me up from my deep slumber." Stupid thunder" I mumbled and tried to get back to sleep. Wait just a second, isn't haruhi AFRAID of thunder ? I bolted out of my room and went right into hers. Haruhi was currently under the desk covering her ears as silent tears streamed down her face. Oh how it pained me to see her like that. " Hey, its okay haruhi Im here now. You don't have to be afraid anymore". I said while approaching her. I squatted down and held her hand. BOOM. Another clap of thunder went off which made Haruhi jump up and pull me into a hug. I made soothing noises and rubbed circles around her back. " Thankyou senpai ". She whispered. " Your very welcome". I whispered back. And then we stayed like that until morning came.

**A/N- Awwwww. That was soooooooo cute.! Srry its such a short chapter. Plz don't hate me ! but its better than nothing right ? Anyways I'll try to write a longer chapter next time. Review people ! If you don't I will hunt you down. JK. Maybe. Bye !**


	16. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**A/N- Hello there. A lot of you guys guessed the number and let me just say that you are all TERRIBLE guessers. I'm serious. Don't ever compete in lotteries. Although Oreobabez did get very close. Just keep guessing. One of you will eventually get it. And now for chapter 12 !**

**( Haruhi POV )**

Darkness. Thats all I see. That and a big hole for me to fall in. Why am I here ? Where's Kyoya senpai ? " Haruhi. Get up ". A voice I know too well said. But it couldn't be. I saw her die with my own eyes. I looked up and saw her. The person that Ive missed so badly. The person that I would do anything for. " Mom ?" I asked. " Hi sweetheart. Its been sometime ". " Mom !" I cried. I ran to he and hugged her tightly. She did the same. " Mom, how is this possible. How are you here ?" I asked, bombarding my mother with questions. "

Haruhi, I don't have much time. I came here to warn you. Something is coming. Something big. I need you to be ready". " What are you warning me from mom ? Whats coming and why do I have to be ready ?" I asked. " I can't answer all those questions right now. Time is not on our side. But know this. I am immensely proud of you. I am very lucky to have you as a daughter". She quickly said. " I need to go Haruhi". My mother said with great remorse. " No ! Why ? Don't leave! Please !" I begged her. She simply shook her head. She was beginning to fade away. "Mommy don't go!" I cried. " Ill see you soon. Just be on the look out. Never trust someone too much. And whatever you do, do not go into danger alone. I love you. This is not goodbye". She said as she faded away into air." MOM !" I screamed as I woke up from my dream which had turned into a nightmare.

**( Kyoya POV )**

I slowly opened my eyes while adjusting to the light. I looked down and saw Haruhi snuggled against my chest. She had a smile across her face. She must be having a nice dream. What the hell is the time ? I looked at the handsome grandfather clock in the corner of the room. 5 am. Great. Wait isn't today friday ? Well we have about 2 hours to get ready for school, so no rush. I put my chin on top of Haruhi's head and put my arms around her more securely. I stayed like that for about ten minutes till Haruhi screamed the word" MOM " into my chest. " Haruhi ? What happened ?" I asked . " Mom visited me" she whispered. I smiled " What did she say ?" I softly said " That she loves me. And that something is coming. Something big ". "What did she mean by that Haruhi ?" I asked with a little concern showing in my voice. Was something coming for Haruhi? For MY Haruhi ? " I don't know. Mom said just to be ready". She said.

I thought about this for a while. If something was coming. we need to be prepared. I might have to talk to my father about this. " Senpai ?" My angel asked. " Drop the senpai part Haruhi. You don't have to use honorifics with me". I said " Alright then Kyoya, can I ask you a question ?" She said " Of course" I replied. " Is it bad to be afraid ? To be …. scared". She said with shame in her voice " Its not bad Haruhi. Everyone gets scared. But you don't have to worry. Ill keep you safe. You won't be in any danger. I promise". I solemnly said. " But…." Haruhi said with uncertainty in her voice. " But what ?" I said with curiosity. " But what if Im not scared for me ? What if Im scared for everyone else ?". Haruhi is so modest. She doesn't even care for her own safety. She's just worried for everyone else. " Everyone will be okay. It'll be fine. Just you see". I reassuringly **( A/N- Spelling ? )** said. " Okay. But one more thing". She said. " Shoot". " What are we gonna tell everyone ?" She asked. What did she mean by that ? " What do you mean Haruhi ?" I asked. " I mean that what are we gonna tell everyone about us ?" She calmly said. OH. I can be so dense sometimes. I need to stop hanging out with Tamaki so much.

" Lets just act normal and then we'll se how it plays out from there". I said while returning into full shadow king mode. " Whatever you say. We have to start getting ready for school otherwise we're gonna be late". She said while getting up. I looked at the clock. 6:10 am. Time flies when your having fun. " Do you have to go home to get your uniform ?" I asked. Haruhi shook her head. " Nope. I have one in my office just in case I'm not able to go back home because of work". I was strangely happy that she didn't have to part ways with me. " What about Ranka-san ?" I asked. Haruhi sighed. " He thinks I'm at a friend's house". " Why don't you tell him the truth ?" I said. " Because…. Because I don't wanna lose him". " What do you mean by that ?" I asked. " Well letting the host club in on this secret was sort of like throwing you all into a lot of danger. I still regret doing it. I would rather have you all alive and curious than dead and knowing the truth. But you guys didn't really leave me much choice. I already lost one parent Kyoya. I'm not gonna lose another one too". I sighed. " I understand Haruhi". " Good". She happily said " Now go get dressed". Haruhi ordered. " Yes mam ". I said while marching into the bathroom getting ready to face the day.

**( Haruhi POV )**

By the time we got to school it was 6:50 am. Ten minutes before the bell rang. I and Kyoya started talking while walking to the main building. We didn't get far because then Hunny-senpai jumped out of the bushes nearly giving me a stroke. " Got ya Haru-chan !" He said while laughing. Mori-senpai soon emerged from the bushes as well. " Hey Mori-senpai " I said. He just nodded. Same old Mori. " Daughter ! You have arrived ! Come and give your daddy a hug". He said while running towards me. I swiftly dodged him as he landed face-first into the ground. The Hitachin brothers who suddenly popped out of nowhere laughed. " Good one Haruhi !" They chorused. Kaoru took hold of my left arm while Hikaru took hold of my right and then they dragged me to class. Everything was back to normal. Or so I thought. Little did I know that something evil was coming. Planning my downfall with every passing second.

**A/N- Oooooh. Whats gonna happen ? Beats me. Do you think that there was too much fluffy stuff going on ? Do you think that there should be more action ?Next chapter should be up soon. Now random question of the day- Where do frogs come from ? Answer soon. And stay awesome !**

**Sofi Cullen**


	17. Chapter 13

A/N- Please dont kill me ! I am really really super sorry I havent updated in forever. I started some new stories and got caught up in that. But I'm here now and that all that matters. And thank the lord someone finally guessed the damn number. I was starting to wonder about you guys. And now for chapter 13 !

( Un-Known POV )

"Master, I have news from Tokyo" My servant said. " What is it ?" I asked in a harsh tone." The man named Jonathan Robins has been killed". What ? He was one of my best assassins. " Who did this ?" I asked in a menacing tone. " A-a assassin sent by the o-otoori pr-private police f-force". The pathetic excuse for a human being stammered. The otoori police force ? The group my agents ran into a couple years ago ? Well this game just got interesting. " Prepare a flight to Tokyo immediately" I barked. " Of course sir" my servant replied as he ran off into the darkness. If this is a game, I fully intend to win it. Even if it involves a little cheating.

( Tamaki POV )

I am so happy that my daughter is enjoying herself. Ever since the secret came out she has been more joyful. Haruhi also seems to be with Kyoya alot now. What if my best friend and my daughter are dating ! No, that cant be right. I'm just over-thinking it. I Hope.

( Hunny-POV)  
I'm so happy that Haru-chan and Kyo-chan are dating now. Even if the rest of the club can't see it. I've noticed how they always do stuff together. They always talk to each other now. But Hika-chan seems a little sad nowadays. I wonder what his problem is ?

( Hikaru POV )

Does Haruhi love me ? I've been trying so hard for her, but does she even know that ? Do I deserve her ? Does Haruhi deserve someone better than me ? I dont know anymore. I Just dont know anymore.

( Haruhi POV )

I wonder why Otoori-san called me down to his office. Must be something serious. " Haruhi, take a seat please " Otoori-san demanded more than asked. Pushy. But I obeyed. " We have got a problem " he said. No duh I thought " What happened sir ?"I humbly asked. He sighed. " We have received threats. Threats that are very" he paused " unusual" he said carefully watching his words. " What do mean by 'unusual ?' I asked " I mean that the the organization that sent the threats are not afraid to show the world who they are". Otoori-san said rather anxiously. " What kind of threats ?" I asked half of me hoping that Otoori-san wont reply. " To take out my number one assassin, my third son and every single person with a connection with him". By the end of that sentence my lips were pursed together, I was trembling with fear and anger while I stared at Otoori-san's face.

" Why ?" I whispered. " Why Kyoya ?" "Because he is the youngest and therefore most vulnerable " At this point I was very confused. " But why make it official ? Why not lie and then go after Kyoya ?" I thought out loud. " Haruhi do you remember what else I said ?" Otoori-san said to me. " Yes" I replied. " There has been a threat towards you, but all you care about is my son ?" " Of course " I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. " But why ?" I laughed " Isnt it obvious sir ? There are somethings in life that you would do anything for. You would die for that person with no regrets. That you would go over and beyond to protect". Otoori-san looked simply dumfounded.

" Havent you ever felt like that before ?" I asked rather rudely. But Otoori-dan took no notice. He was in his own little world. " I have only ever felt like that 3 times. And I think that I will only ever feel that strongly for another person in heaven". I stood there with a shocked expression plastered on my face. Only 3 times ? They must have been pretty special people. I must have been thinking out loud again because I could have sworn that I heard Otoori-san say " They were and are very special people". And then I saw a sight i may never see again. An honest smile on Otoori' Yoshio's face with a far away look in his eyes. A very rare sight indeed. If only I had a camera with me.

A/N- So what did you think ? Love it or hate it ? Thumbs up or thumbs down ? REVIEW PEOPLE ! Thanks ! See you all later !  
- Sofi Cullen


	18. chapter 14 ( Teaser )

**Chapter 14**

**A/N- Hi guys. I'm not dead ! I haven't updated in a while because I hit a writers block. But I just started on a new chapter so I'm gonna put this up as a teaser chapter. Tell me what you think !**

**( Kyoya POV )**

" Okay, so let me get this straight. Some phsyco maniac has threatened me. And the rest of the club because my father and yourself took down his people when you were middle school. Correct ?" I asked while trying to process all this information. " Yup" Haruhi replied while helping herself to some rocky road ice-cream with Hunny-senpai. " Kyo-chan thats the fifth time you've asked in this hour alone". " Ya senpai" The twins said while running away from Tamaki for some stupid reason. " Even the boss has got it processed now" Hikaru said. " And thats pretty big news" Kaoru said while finishing his brother's sentence. " Are you two calling me stupid ?" Tamaki roared. " Um well actually-" Kaoru started " Don't answer that" Tamaki quickly said. " How can you guys relax at a time like this ? A mad man is out to get us and you all look like you don't give a damn". " Kyoya, its a theme park. We are suppose to have fun". Haruhi reminded me. And how I got here is a complete mystery. One minute I was at home in my room checking out the stock channel and then the next I find myself in a limo with 3 idiots, Mori senpai, Hunny senpai, and Haruhi. She then explained about the whole threat thing and then I got dragged out here to the theme park and 'have fun'. How the hell am I suppose to have fun when a maniac has threatened to kill me and my friends ? Cause apparently the rest of the club has got the method down.

"Kyoya relax. Otoori-san and I have already made a plan. We'll tell you that later. But for now, enjoy it while you can" Haruhi said while looking at me in the eye. A person can get lost in her eyes. Big brown eyes with that little spark. " So what do you say ?" Haruhi said while snapping me out of my fantasy. Maybe, if this is my last chance to spend some time with her then….. " Lets do it. Before I change my mind". Everyone cheered and Mori senpai smiled. The twins started pulling Haruhi towards the rides and then she grabbed mine too. " If I'm going down, You're coming with me". I cracked a smile. " With pleasure Haruhi. With pleasure". And as soon as those words came out of my mouth I knew that I meant every word.

**A/N- So what you think ? R&R PlZ ! If you do u will get a virtual high five 1**


End file.
